A girl and her guitar
by Wouter Jaegers
Summary: Note: this is one of my very first stories and it takes place before Tom appeared in the series. Now without further ado. After he and Jane had stayed with the Morgendorffers Trent leaves a goodbye present for Daria to find.


girlguitar

A Girl and her Guitar   
By Wouter Jaegers 

It's the week after the episode "Lane Miserables". Jane and Trent left the Morgendorffer household and Daria is cleaning up the guestroom where Trent stayed; it's a terrible mess.   
**Daria **: (To herself) Daria, you are hopeless. What are you seeing in this guy? He can be such a bum. Would he really be the one that you want to wake up next to in the future? (A broad smile appears on her face) Sure. Why not?   
Helen walks by and overhears the things Daria says. She then sees Daria with the expression of a deeply in love schoolgirl.   
**Daria **: (to herself) Oh, the dreams that I cherish for him. If only I had the guts to tell him... (Sighs)   
**Helen **: (Thinking) Well, what do you know, Daria is in love with Trent. Gosh, she looks like I did when I first met Jake. She looks so cute when she smiles like that.   
Helen walks on, leaving Daria in the privacy she deserves. But as Daria takes off the covers of the bed, she sees something Trent forgot to take with him; his red and white "Road Worrior" guitar. (Which appears to be a mid-eighties Hamer Scarab )   
**Daria **: Well, what do you know; the maestro forgot his guitar....(Sighs, but with a smile) I'd better call him about that. 

After cleaning the room, Daria takes the guitar to her room and starts dialing the Lane telephone number. At the Lane residence Trent is waking up from the sound of his duck-phone.   
**Trent **: Hello?   
**Daria **: Hey Trent, this is Daria speaking.   
**Trent **: Oh, hi Daria, Jane isn't home right now.   
**Daria **: No, I was calling for you.   
**Trent **: (Suddenly fully awake) Really? Why?   
**Daria **: You forgot one of your guitars at my house and I thought you might want to have it back.   
**Trent **: My red Hamer? So that's where I left it. Thanks for telling me, Daria, but you can keep it.   
**Daria **: (Blushing) Really? Are you sure you don't want it back?   
**Trent **: Yeah, as you might know I have a second one, (The black and yellow guitar that appears in the episodes "Ill" and "Pierce Me") which is my main guitar. I bought the red one as a backup. But I never really liked it. And after I bought my Fender (The black guitar which is showcased in "Daria" and "Depth Takes a Holiday") I really was considering to sell it, but you can have it if you want it.   
**Daria **: (Unusual happiness in her voice) Well thank you, Trent. But what will I do with it?   
**Trent **: You could learn to play it. I showed you some chords and I can give you some advice if you need it; for instance what kind of amplifier you could buy to get started.   
**Daria **: Thanks for that, Trent, but I think I would rather hang it on the wall.   
**Trent **: (Trademark laugh/cough) Good one, Daria, Anyway you could at least try it, your poetry would really come to life in a song.   
**Daria **: (Seriously considering it) You've got a point there. Tell you what, Trent, give me some information about books and magazines so I can learn to play.   
**Trent **: Anything for you, Daria.   
Daria starts to glow with lover's fever after Trent said that. After the conversation has ended, Daria starts looking at the guitar. REALLY looking at the guitar. She then picks it up and strums a chord; the vibrations of it's body sends shivers down her spine.   
**Daria **: I wonder what that "Floyd Rose" thing is for... (A Floyd Rose is a manually driven device that lowers the pitch of the strings. Also known as a "Whammy bar"-W.J.)   
Daria again strums a chord and pushes the bar down, creating a dive bomb effect.   
**Daria **: (With the enthusiasm of a kid who first holds a guitar in her hands) Way cool! If I go now, I can still buy an amplifier and tutor magazines.   
She picks up the car keys and leaves the house. 

Meanwhile, the Fashion Club is debating at Sandi's house. Their "debate" involves watching music videos.   
**Sandi **: (Watching Britney Spears) She is the prime example of how American girls should look.   
**Tiffany **: Yeeeess, she truly is the greatest.   
**Quinn **: Good thing she changed the spelling of her name. It should be an improvement if "our" Brittany would do that. But then again, what would be the use, since she can't even spell her name after all?   
The Fashion Club laughs at Quinn's remark. The video from Hole's "Doll Parts" comes up.   
**Sandi **: (Disgusted) Oh no, when will they learn that this is sooooo wrong? You simply can't have a _girl_ playing guitar; they should be singing about parties and dancing and leave the guitar playing to the guys.   
**Stacy **: Really. The aqua-green color of her guitar totally clashes with her dress.   
**Sandi **: She reminds me of your cousin, Quinn.   
**Quinn **: As a matter of fact Sandi, I agree. But Daria doesn't play guitar.   
**Sandi **: Maybe not. But that creep she is seeing does. Suppose if he tricks her into starting.   
**Quinn **: Believe me, she wouldn't. 

Meanwhile in the music store at Dega street.   
**Daria **: Good afternoon, I would like to buy a guitar amplifier.   
**Store clerk **: Sure thing, young lady. What did you have in mind?   
**Daria **: Since I'm just starting, I guess something portable and versatile.   
**Clerk **: Well let's see: we have Peavey; they offer great value for money. By the way, did you bring your guitar with you? That way you could hear its sound in an honest way.   
**Daria **: Excuse me?   
**Clerk **: Oh, I'm sorry, what I meant is that every guitar has a different voice. If you try an amplifier with your own guitar, you'd hear it in the voice of your guitar, thus getting an honest sound.   
Daria : Oh. And no, I didn't bring it with me. I can tell you what kind it is, though.   
**Clerk **: Well then?   
**Daria **: It's a Hamer Scarab.   
**Clerk **: A Hamer Scarab. Do you know Trent Lane from Mystic Spiral? He bought two of those guitars here a few years back; a black one and...   
**Daria **: ....A red one. I know; he gave the red one to me.   
**Clerk **: That's very nice of him , and I now know what would be the right amplifier for you: this second hand Mesa Boogie. Trent always played through this amp and always did get a great sound of it. It's yours for 250 dollars.   
**Daria **: 100.   
**Clerk **: 200.   
**Daria **: 150.   
**Clerk **: 175.   
**Daria **: Done.   
Daria pays for the amplifier and some tutoring books and heads home. After coming home, Helen sees her carrying the amp upstairs.   
**Helen **: Daria, what is that?   
**Daria **: It's a guitar amplifier that I just bought. Trent gave me one of his guitars and I'll need an amplifier in order to play it.   
**Helen **: That's very nice of him. As a matter of fact, Daria, I heard you talking about him this afternoon.   
Daria starts blushing very heavily. Helen's tone is getting soft.   
**Helen **: Don't worry, I understand your situation. Let me give you some advice.   
**Daria **: Was I THAT obvious?   
**Helen **: You reminded me about myself when I met your father. You wouldn't recognize him if you'd seen him back then; he had long hair that almost came to his butt.   
**Daria **: (Interested) Tell me more mom; tell me more.   
While Helen starts telling Daria about those days, Quinn comes in.   
**Quinn **: Mom, can I... What's that, Daria?   
**Daria **: A guitar amplifier. Why?   
**Quinn **: Does that mean you're gonna be playing guitar?   
**Daria **: As a matter of fact Quinn, I will.   
**Quinn **: NO, YOU CAN'T DO THAT! MY FRIENDS'LL HATE ME!   
**Helen **: Quinn, what are you talking about?   
**Quinn **: It's so unfashionable for girls to be playing guitar, and I will be thrown out of the Fashion Club if they figure out that I have a guitar playing...   
**Daria **: (Venomous) COUSIN!   
**Helen **: Quinn, you can say and do anything you like, but I will not tolerate your attitude against Daria. If she feels the need to express herself through music, then I'll support her choice. Besides, the music industry has been a man's world for to long. It's time for the women to stand up and prove their worth.   
**Quinn **: But playing guitar is not a feminine thing.   
**Helen **: Oh no? What about Melany, Joni Mitchell, Emmylou Harres?   
**Quinn **: Muh-om, we are not talking about the sixties.   
**Daria **: Right, nowadays we are talking about Meridith Brooks, Jewel, Alanis Morrisette, Sonic Youth's Kim Gordon, Courtney Love, The Smashing Pumpkins' D'arcy Racey.   
**Quinn **: NO; you just don't get it! Girls should be in bands that are fashionable such as the Spice girls, B' witched, All Saints and The A-teens!   
**Daria **: Oh, so now you expect all women in the music business to be posers who shake their boobs around in order to get the bills? All those "bands" you've just mentioned aren't bands anyway; they don't play their own instruments and don't write their own songs. To hell with your status; if I want to play guitar, I will do that and you'll have to respect my choice, SIS!   
**Quinn **: Muh-om! Tell her she can't!   
**Daria **: Yes I can! Just watch me! (she takes the amplifier to her room and a moment later we can hear Daria play.)   
**Quinn **: Why didn't you stop her?   
**Helen **: Listen, Quinn, does Daria stop you from living your fashion-overloaded life?   
**Quinn **: No, but...   
**Helen **: Then show some compassion and let Daria be.   
**Quinn **: Ooooh..... 

The next day at Lawndale High School.   
**Mr DeMartino **: AND 1969 was also known for ANOTHER famous event. Can somebody tell me WHICH event I'm referring to? KEVIN?   
**Kevin **: Did you say sixty-nine? (to Brittany) Hey babe, Mr D said sixty-nine.   
**Brittany **: (Snickering) What a pervert.   
**DeMartino **: Excuse me for INTERRUPTING your little snickering party, Mr Thompson, but I'm NOT talking about the favorite SEX POSITION that you and Ms Taylor seem to share.   
**Jane **: And who knows what else they share.   
**Daria **: Their stupidity, their underwear....   
**Jane **: Maybe I could take a picture of Kevin when he's wearing Brittany's bra and panties and send it to the National Varcity Football Association and tell them that Lawndale has it's own Dennis Rodman.   
**Daria **: (Mona Lisa smile) Yeah, nationwide publication.   
**DeMartino **: Ms Morgendorffer, DO YOU know the answer?   
**Daria **: Nineteen-sixty-nine was the year of nationwide protests against the war in Vietnam. People of the so-called "flower culture" organized several happenings to openly protest against the government and President Johnson. The most well known of these happenings were the festivals, of which Woodstock is the best known. These people of the flowers have had an enormous influence on life as we know it today: they were behind the civil rights movement, the sexual revolution and organisations for wildlife preservation.   
**DeMartino **: Thank you very much, Daria. NOW as we continue our discussion about...   
**Jane **: You astound me. You haven't said the word "hippies" at all.   
**Daria **: Mom was really nice to me yesterday. This is my way of thanking her.   
Jane suddenly notices Daria's left hand, which has all its fingers in bandages.   
**Jane **: What happened to your hand?   
**Daria **: (Quoting from Brain Addams' summer of '69) I got my first real six-string and played 'till my fingers bled.   
**Jane **: You are starting to play guitar! I can't wait to tell Trent of this.   
**Daria **: You're too late; he already knows. He left one of his guitars at my home and told me that I could keep it, so I bought an amplifier and started playing.   
**Jane **: Wow. And the pain of ripping the skin of off your fingers didn't discourage you?   
**Daria **: As long as I can make Quinn's life miserable, NO WAY. She tried to tell Mom that it wasn't a woman's thing to do and that she would be thrown out of the Fashion Club if they found out she has a guitar-playing.....relative. Mom stood up for me and encouraged my choice of learning to play guitar. She even bought me a tutoring videotape.   
**Jane **: Well, I guess Helen is not such a bad mother after all.   
**Daria **: She doesn't want to admit it, but there is still a lot of those "flower culture" ethics in her way of parenting; her love of seeing women in a men dominated situation is one of those. She told me about how she loved to see women like Joni Mitchell stand up for themselves, and that's why she encouraged my choice of playing guitar. 

A few weeks have passed. Quinn had no choice but to have meetings of the Fashion Club at her house cancelled and Daria's playing is improving by the day, but she soon discovers the shortcomings of her guitar and heads for the music store at Dega street, of which she now has become a regular customer.   
**Clerk **: Ah, Ms Morgendorffer, what can I do for you?   
**Daria **: I would like to check out some guitars. I'm thinking about replacing my Hamer.   
**Clerk **: What's wrong with it?   
**Daria **: It's a real guy's guitar. From the look to the feel and all, it has nothing feminine about it. And the whammy bar is at it's last days; I don't know how long it will last.   
**Clerk **: Well, what did you have in mind?   
**Daria **: I really would like to have one made for me to my specifications. Is Hamer still making the "Scarab"?   
**Clerk **: As far as I know, they stopped making it a few years back. But their custom shop can put one made to your wishes together. That would really suit your needs. (Picks up the book of the guitar collection of cheap trick's Rick Nielsen and shows Daria the astonishing five neck guitar that Hamer build for him.) After all, if they can make such a goofy instrument as this, then making you a guitar would be a piece of cake.   
**Daria **: I like it.   
**Clerk **: I will give you this list of options. After you've filed them I'll contact the factory and your guitar will be ready in a few months.   
**Daria **: Would you mind if I try out some guitars while making my mind up?   
**Clerk **: Of course not. Be my guest.   
But when Daria starts playing, another girl enters the store. We can recognize her as Trent's ex-girlfriend Monique.   
**Clerk **: Hey, Monique, how are you?   
**Monique **: Fine.   
**Clerk **: How are "The Harpies"?   
**Monique **: We split up. Anyway my bass needs new strings.   
**Clerk **: Sure thing, Monique. Any future plans?   
**Monique **: Not really, I'm just searching for members to start a new band.   
**Clerk **: You could ask Ms Morgendorffer. She is one hell of a talent: she started playing two months back and now she's shredding with the best of them. See for yourself.   
**Monique **: Morgendorffer, as in Daria Morgendorffer?   
**Clerk **: That's her, alright. Do you know her?   
**Monique **: (Hanging her head in shame) Yes.   
Monique walks over to Daria.   
**Monique **: Hi Daria.   
**Daria **: (In a "drop dead" kind of voice) Oh, hi Monique. How are you?   
**Monique **: Please don't act like that. I know what happened and I'm sorry. Trent told me about you and your feelings for him. He was afraid that you would hate him if you saw him with me, but your dad didn't know.   
**Daria **: I was shattered, but the next morning Trent told me that you'd spent four hours breaking up and Jane added that you've been breaking up for more then a year. Why ?   
**Monique **: Trent wanted to make sure that there was really nothing left of the love we've once shared. But the love we've had has, well, run out of gas. Nowadays I'm feeling really good with my current boyfriend, Jimmy.   
**Daria **: (Smiling) Thank you for that. I always thought that I could never compete with someone like you and now I know I don't have to; you just handed Trent over to me.   
**Monique **: Just remember one thing about Trent: he isn't as oblivious as he seems. Anyway, your playing really smokes. I see that you're using a similar guitar to one that Trent uses. Boy, you really got it bad for him, haven't you?   
**Daria **: Actually, it is Trent's guitar. He left it at my place when he stayed there and told me that I could keep it. I guess that's his way of saying "I'm sorry". He taught me some chords and I took of from there. My mother was also a big help in keeping my sister from smashing it up because "it's not feminine for a girl to play guitar and they should be singing and dancing like Britney Spears." Well, no freaking way!   
**Monique **: Your sister; that redheaded grasshopper that tries to date every guy in town to be cool?   
**Daria **: Alias Quinn Morgendorffer. That's her, alright. We both know that Trent has turned sleeping into an art form, but when Trent is asleep he makes far more sense than Quinn awake. (sighing) Yes, I am really into Trent but I can't figure out how to tell him.   
**Monique **: And I am beginning to understand what you mean to him. Even though you don't really look like me and the other girls at the Zen - believe me Trent has tried them all - you are one hell of a muse to him. He knows if a new song is good or bad by your reaction or lack of it. He likes girls like that, but always tried in vain to find someone who was like that; I was the closest he found. But I like you as well and I'm glad we talked this over.   
**Daria **: Misery loves company.   
**Monique **: On that note, I think I know the way that you can finally tell Trent how you feel. 

Dinner at the Morgendorffers: for a change they aren't eating lasagna, they have fried chicken and fries.   
**Jake **: So, Daria, how was your day?   
**Daria **: Quiet; I'm getting rid of my guitar.   
Quinn starts to smile.   
**Helen **: (Disappointed) Really? Why?   
**Daria **: (Directly at Quinn's face) Because I felt it didn't suit me; it wasn't ME enough. So this afternoon I decided to have one custom made for me. (Quinn's smile disintegrates) It will be a real feminine guitar, which will feature a slightly smaller body so I don't look dwarfed by it and some of my favorite art work will be used to decorate it.   
**Quinn **: YOU DID WHAT??   
**Daria **: I ordered a guitar that I'm comfortable with playing.   
**Quinn **: Muh-om! Tell Daria she can't do that, it'll......er, cost way to much money.   
**Helen **: For which I'm sure Daria will pay herself, unlike you who will let ME pay for your custom-made dresses. And you don't see Daria complaining about you wearing them, do you?   
**Daria **: (Angry) For your information, Quinn, this custom made guitar will cost me only a tenth of what you're spending every week, including the money your dates spent on you. (But then she loses her temper and explodes.) You know, you would really make a good prostitute.   
**All **: WHAT?   
**Daria **: (Like a battering ram) I will prove my point: 1. She never introduces us to her dates, 2. She is charging all the money out of her dates, 3. She always stays out late (to Helen and Jake) and always gets away with it and 4. She is so occupied with lying to her family so they only will pay attention to her and when they turn to her only sibling, she sees it as a crime. I'm sorry for saying this, Quinn, but I think it's really hypocritical of you for not letting me have any fun. Go on with your life as you want to live it. Personally I cannot understand what it is that makes you want to live like a prostitute.   
**Quinn **: (Shocked to tears) THAT'S NOT TRUE.   
**Daria **: Then please tell me what _is_ the truth?   
**Quinn **: The truth is that I have five dates tonight and if you.....(Sinks in)   
**Helen **: DARIA, HOW COULD YOU?   
**Daria **: Mom, tell me what happened when I came home a few months back with the urge of telling you that one of my stories was published by a major publishing company.   
**Helen **: You came in, and told us and then Quinn came in and.......   
**Daria **: Spit it out mom; I want to hear it!   
**Helen **: ...told us she got a C + on her passing card and we got out to celebrate.   
**Daria **: Which left me alone thinking that my achievement was no big deal to you.   
**Jake **: Come on, Daria, it was a special occasion.   
**Daria **: AND HAVING A DAUGHTER WHO GET'S NOTHING BUT A'S ON HER REPORT, WHO IS AN ASPIRANT WRITER AND A BLOOMING MUSICIAN ISN'T SPECIAL ENOUGH?! Boy, I wonder if your even my family at all...I'm going to Jane's.   
Daria walks out, leaving the rest of the Morgendorffers totally gobsmacked.   
**Helen **: (Thinking) How long has this been bothering her?......I'm afraid her whole life. 

Fuming al the way to the Lane residence, Daria allows herself to calm down a little. She's welcomed by the sight of Trent, who's sitting at the porch of his house.   
**Trent **: Oh, hey Daria. Janey is not here; she and Tom went out.   
**Daria **: Doesn't matter. I'm here to see you.   
**Trent **: (Suddenly sees the sadness in Daria's eyes) What's the matter? You look awful.   
**Daria **: I had a bust up with my family.   
**Trent **: Please sit down and tell me.   
But Daria just embraces Trent and cries, feeling no obligations at all. Trent reacts with full understanding. After she's finished she tells Trent about the bust up and the conversation she had with Monique.   
**Daria **: I hope that seeing the "coolest high school student you know" crying didn't make you change your opinion about me.   
**Trent **: Of course not. I admire your courage to open up for me and let all those bad vibes flow out.   
**Daria **: Monique was a big help in getting me to go this far. I really appreciate the things she said to me, and one good thing about all this stuff that happened is that I ended up finding a new friend.   
**Trent **: Let's go inside. It's getting kinda cold.   
They settle down in the Lane living room.   
**Daria **: Could you get me a guitar? I really feel like playing.   
**Trent **: Sure thing, Daria. You're really getting into this, aren't you?   
**Daria **: Being a writer and being really fast at typing gave me an advantage over other starting guitarists. My fingers are already flexible and I see the positions of the fretboard as the keys on my computer keyboard, so I really dug into this. (She starts to take off her jacket reveling her mustard shirt that clearly shows Trent her figure. Trent gasps.) God, I can't play with my jacket on.   
**Trent **: Daria,.....I.....   
**Daria **: (Knows what Trent has seen) Yes?   
**Trent **: I am in awe. You are so beautiful.   
**Daria **: (Shy) Well, I've grown a little and got bigger.....err ....breasts.   
**Trent **: Don't misunderstand me, but you could easily outdo that praying mantis that is your sister.   
**Daria **: (In a bimbo kind of voice) So does that mean I can join the Fashion Club?   
**Trent **: (also) Who knows, we may have an opening soon.   
They both start laughing. Trent hands Daria his guitar and she starts playing.   
**Trent **: Whoa, you really smoke!   
**Daria **: (Seductively) That's because I'm on fire.   
**Trent **: Then I guess I should put you out.   
Trent and Daria kiss. "Rough boy" by ZZ top starts to play.   
**Daria **: Thank you, Trent. Monique was right by telling me that you're not as oblivious as you seem to be. I ought to be going; I guess I owe my family an apology.   
**Trent **: And I owe you an apology for being so slack all those days.   
**Daria **: I accept. You just relieved me from my inner war of how to tell you that I love you.   
Trent just kisses her again. 

When Daria arrives home again, she is greeted by the sight of her mother.   
**Helen **: Daria, I....   
**Daria **: No mom, I owe you an apology. I was being unreasonable and rude.   
**Helen **: No, you were right. How painful the truth might be. You were right. Even Quinn saw that....   
**Daria **: So she cancelled all her dates?   
**Helen **: (Looking guilty) No, she went to one of her denial phases and..... 

Flashback to earlier that night, Daria has just left the house. Now it's Quinn's time to blow.   
**Quinn **: (Screaming) NO, NO, NO I'M NOT LIVING LIKE A PROSTITUTE!!!! OOOH, NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT, DARIA!   
Quinn storms off to Daria's room and a few moments later we hear the sound of things breaking. 

Back to the present time.   
**Daria **: What did she do?   
**Helen **: (sighs) I'm so sorry, Daria; I couldn't stop her.   
Daria runs up to her room to find it in ruins; all her essays have been torn up, Daria's computer monitor lies shattered against the floor, her TV has been thrown out of the window, etc.   
**Daria **: (Breaking down) Oh no, she destroyed everything I had.   
**Helen **: No she hasn't. I've managed to save this. (Takes out Daria's guitar.)   
**Daria **: Where is she now?   
**Helen **: The psychiatric ward. She really needs to get herself straight again.   
**Daria **: Well I guess I just got to move on. I'll be sleeping in the guest room.   
**Helen **: Speaking of which, how was your evening with Trent?   
**Daria **: How do you know.....?   
**Helen **: Jane and her boyfriend came by. She told me that Trent was home alone.   
**Daria **: (A tear of happiness running down her cheek.) We got it out in the open.   
**Helen **: Oh Daria, I'm so happy for you.   
**Daria **: Mom, I really think we should have a good conversation about all the things that are bothering me. I feel that I've closed my doors for too long. 

The next day at Lawndale High School.   
**Jane **: So Quinn is finally at the place where she belongs.   
**Daria **: Yeah.   
**Jane **: And you and Trent made up and made out?   
**Daria **: None of your business.   
**Jane **: So basically this would be the end of the story, right?   
**Daria **: Not exactly. There is still the plan that Monique and I worked out.   
**Jane **: What plan?   
**Daria **: Just come with Trent to the Zen next month and you'll see. 

That night at the Zen, Jane, Tom and Trent are looking for around for Daria, but she's nowhere to be found.   
**Jane **: Strange, it isn't like Daria to make an appointment and then abandon it.   
**Trent **: Yes, and what is it with this band that'll be playing? I never heard about them.   
**Tom **: Let's just watch; they might be good.   
Suddenly they spot the rest of the Morgendorffer family, including Quinn.   
**Jane **: Hi, Mr and Mrs Morgendorffer, have you seen Daria?   
**Helen **: As a matter of fact Jane, we have. She's currently fixing up a surprise for us all.   
The lights go out and the sound of a guitar player doing a "divebomb" shatters the silence. The lights go on again to show our friends the guitar player; she wears a grey mini dress with a black leather belt round her waist, fishnet stockings, combat boots, small sun glasses and a black headband.   
**Jane **: (Astonished) Daria?   
The rest of the all-female band joins her on stage as they launch into a metalized version of Cindy Laupers' eighties hit "Girls Just Wanna have Fun".   
**Trent **: Daria in a band with Monique?   
**Jane **: And look, there is Jodie. (She points to Jodie who's playing keyboards)   
**Jake **: GO, DARIA, GO!   
Monique takes the microphone.   
**Monique **: (Shouting to the audience) Hello everybody, we are SHE REX.   
**Daria **: And this one goes out to my sister, Quinn Morgendorffer.   
(sings) I came home in the morning light; my mother sighs   
"When are you going to live your life right?"   
Oh Momma, please, we're not the fortunate ones,   
And girls just-a wanna have fun.   
Yeah girls just-a wanna have fun.   
**Monique **: (singing the second verse)   
The phone rings in the middle of the night,   
My father yells, "What're you gonna do with your life?"   
Oh, Daddy dear, you know you're still number one,   
But girls just-a wanna have fun,   
Oh girls just-a wanna have fun.   
**Trent **: Hey man, look at that. They're really good.   
**Quinn **: I guess I was wrong; it is a feminine thing for a girl to play guitar.   
**Helen **: (Losing herself in enthusiasm) GO, DARIA, GO!   
Daria then takes off her guitar and winks to a stage worker to give her another one. She emerges with a guitar that's finished in a translucent green color, with LED lights in the neck which are shaped like the feminine sign and satin black hardware. Apparently this is her custom made guitar.   
**Trent **: Way cool!   
**Quinn **: I've got to admit, this guitar really suits her.   
They then launch in to White Zombie's "Thunderkiss '65," with Monique handling all the vocals and Daria playing furiously. After playing the whole set, Monique and the rest of the girls leave the stage and let Daria provide the tail end of the show.   
**Daria **: First of all, I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight, also on behalf of my band-members: Monique Johnson on bass and vocals, Jodie Abigail Landon on keyboards and Andrea Hecuba on drums. (the crowd cheers them on.) and finally I would take this opportunity to thank my boyfriend Trent Lane for making all this possible. (She picks up an acoustic guitar and sings)   
Why didn't I see your motions as they were following me,   
Why didn't you see the woman I would turn out to be?   
Although we're thousand miles apart, oh,   
I knew that you were special in my heart.   
'Cause we ended up as lovers, you know it's plain to see.   
We have no need for a cover, you know it's just meant to be.   
But when you're down, you can always count on me, for sure.   
So wear your crown 'cause it's all to plain to see that I'm yours.   
Why didn't you show the feelings that you've held back for so long.   
If the wind hadn't blow the ceiling, it wouldn't have felt this wrong.   
Although some people didn't see us as a pair,   
They couldn't kill the feelings that have always been there.   
'Cause we ended up as lovers, you know it's plain to see.   
We have no need for a cover, you know it's just meant to be.   
But when you're down, you can always count on me, for sure.   
So wear your crown 'cause it's all to plain to see that I'm yours.   
Thank you very much. I'm Daria Morgendorffer. 

The crowd gives her a standing ovation. She gets off the stage and directly into Trent's arms, who kisses her. 

****

THE END. 

Thank you very much, I'm Wouter Jaegers and you can mail me at [wo.jaegers@planet.nl][1]

[Back to Fanfic & Fan Art][2]

   [1]: mailto: wo.jaegers@planet.nl
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/ut/Daria/FanStuff.html



End file.
